Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL - Chapter 017
"Asia Champion!!" is the seventeenth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga. It was first published September 3, 2013 in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Summary Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. IV Turn 1: IV IV's opening hand contains "Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer", "Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll", "Gimmick Puppet Nightmare", "Spell Shattering Arrow" and "Puppet Ritual". He draws "Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms". IV Normal Summons "Scissor Arms" (1200/600), and activates its effect, sending a "Gimmick Puppet" monster from his Deck to the Graveyard; he sends "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" to the Graveyard. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma's opening hand contains "Dododo Witch", "Kagetokage", "Gogogo Giant", "ZW - Tornado Bringer" and "United We Stand". He draws "Dododo Swordsman". Yuma Normal Summons "Dododo Witch" (1200/1600), with its effect allowing Yuma to Special Summon a "Dododo" monster from his hand in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. He Special Summons "Dododo Swordsman" (0/3000) in face-down Defense Position. Yuma also chains with the effect of "Kagetokage" from his hand, Special Summoning it (1100/1500) as he Normal Summoned a Level 4 monster. Yuma overlays "Dododo Witch" and "Kagetokage" to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Next, he activates the effect of "ZW - Tornado Bringer" from his hand, equipping itself to "Utopia" ("Utopia" 2500/2000 → 3800/2000). Yuma attacks "Scissor Arms" with "Utopia", destroying it (IV 4000 → 1400). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 3: IV IV activates "Spell Shattering Arrow", destroying Yuma's "Tornado Bringer" and inflicting 500 damage to him (Yuma 4000 → 3500). IV Normal Summons "Gear Changer" (100/100), and then Special Summons "Magnet Doll" (1000/1000) via its own effect. Next, IV activates the effect of "Gear Changer", making its Level equal to that of a "Gimmick Puppet" monster he controls; he targets "Magnet Doll". IV Overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" (1500/2500). IV activates the effect of "Giant Grinder"; up to twice per turn, he can detach an Xyz Material to destroy a Special Summoned monster on the field, and if that monster was an Xyz Monster, his opponent takes damage equal to its ATK. He destroys "Dododo Swordsman" and "Utopia" and Yuma takes damage equal to the ATK of "Utopia", as it is an Xyz Monster (Yuma 3500 → 1000). Turn 4: Yuma Yuma Sets a monster. Turn 5: IV IV activates the effect of "Dreary Doll" from his Graveyard, banishing "Gear Changer", also from his Graveyard, in order to Special Summon it (0/0). Then, he activates "Junk Puppet", Special Summoning "Magnet Doll" from his Graveyard. IV overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" (3000/2000). IV tributes "Giant Grinder" in order to Special Summon "Nightmare" (1000/2000) from his hand via its own effect, while Special Summoning a second "Nightmare" from his hand. He activates the effect of "Strings", detaching an Xyz Material in order to place a String Counter on both his "Nightmares". During Yuma's next End Phase, they will both be destroyed and Yuma will take 500 damage for each. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma tributes his Set "Gogogo Golem" in order to Special Summon "Gogogo Golem - Golden Form" (?/1500) from his hand; its ATK becomes double the ATK of the tributed "Gogogo Golem" (?/1500 → 3600/1500). Then, he Normal Summons "Gogogo Giant" (2000/0), with its effect Special Summoning "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500) from his Graveyard in Defense Position, while also changing itself to Defense Position. Next, Yuma equips "Gogogo Golem - Golden Form" with his face-down "United We Stand", increasing its ATK by 800 for each monster he controls ("Gogogo Golem - Golden Form" 3600/1500 → 6000/1500). "Gogogo Golem - Golden Form" attacks and destroys "Strings" (IV 1400 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.